


Limitless

by magicspills



Series: The Adventures of Icarus Pitch [3]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Bullies, Fiona is still a badass at 40, Gen, I love their bond they have, More Icarus, Simon and Baz are still in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicspills/pseuds/magicspills
Summary: Icarus Pitch couldn't be more happy that he gets to grow up with two dads, it feels right, but what happens when other kids don't think so?





	Limitless

**Author's Note:**

> I like to believe that Fiona favors Icarus more than Baz because she senses who Icarus will become when he's older.
> 
> Thanks @astrophilic-ace on tumblr for the beta-read!

Growing up with two dads hasn't always been easy. Kids in elementary school would poke and tease me about my dads, I would come home with tears in my eyes and my parents would ask me what happened. 

I didn't want to upset them so I would always come up with a believable lie everytime; I slipped outside , I got sick at school, or I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. They would always believe me. 

But that was when I was 6, and they believed anything their child said. Even if said child is crying because he lied and said a girl kicked him. 

But now I'm 10 and people still wouldn't let go of the fact that, yes, my dads are in love and have child, and continue their violent disputes against me. I decided to take matters into my own hands. For my parents sake. 

They've had enough shit happen to them, I didn't want this to be a part of that. 

So I took matters in my own hands.

I was sitting in a black van, in the passenger's seat with my great-aunt Fiona—It felt like a real treat because I never rode in the front seat before. Fiona says Father isn’t in allowed in the front seat anymore, I found that hilarious—She's smoking a cigarette with the window down, and I'm sitting there reading a book with a book light clipped to the book; To Kill A Mockingbird. It's my Father's favourite growing up, truth be told, I don't really see the gist of it. 

Then again, I'm 10, reading a book meant for older people. 

It was a quiet evening. Not many people were out and there was barely any cars out. Fiona said this was the perfect time. 

“That way no one can see you coming,” she said with a troublesome grin as we left my apartment. “Always go for the element of surprise, Icarus. Always attack, never hesitate. That's a surefire way to get yourself killed.”

No one ever calls me Nate, only my Dad. 

“Who would anyone ever want to hurt me?” I said, I didn't look up from my book when she leaned over and ruffled my hair. Blonde curls tickled my nose. 

I didn't need an answer. I already knew who would want to hurt me.

Little did I know that she knew as well. 

“Don't play dumb with me, kiddo,” she said, flicking her cigarette out the window. “I'm not daft, I know someone, or some people, have been giving you shit for reasons I don't know.”

You can never sneak anything past Fiona. 

“Why did you take me out, Fiona?” I asked.

She turned her head towards me and gave me a smile. It wasn't her usual mischievous smile, it was a pure smile. Something I never seen from Aunt Fiona. 

“Because I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself from those pricks,” she said and I could tell this could end up in disaster, or everything turns out okay. “Plus, I needed the company.”

My great-aunt, a vampire hunter, needs company from her nephew. 

Did that mean we're vampire hunting? I hope Father doesn't ground me for this.

Soon enough someone, a tall, shadowy figure comes out from an alleyway. It's too dark for me to see a face, but before I could get a better look at them, Fiona is already lowering me to the floor of the car and putting a finger to her lips. 

“Stay down, Icarus,” she said, grinning as she grabbed a black vest and left the car. But not before sending a wink my way and disappears. 

Fiona said she'll get me home before bed. But it was already past my bedtime, and I felt my eyes beginning to get heavier by the minute. Before long, I was already asleep. 

I don’t even flinch when I hear a scream echo through the darkness. 

—

Dad is reluctant to let me go with Fiona the next morning. 

“You've already spent time with him, besides; I don't want you keeping him up late like you did last night.” Dad is biting his lower lip with his arms crossed over his chest. Fiona just shrugs and holds a hand out to me. 

“We're just going to get some ice cream, it's not like it's going to kill him,” she said and I reach for her hand. Today she was going to teach me self defense. 

“Besides, you and Baz probably keep him up way more with what you two do in the bedroom, if you know what I mean.” She smirked at Dad, whose mouth practically falls to the floor. 

I don't know what she meant by that.

“Fiona, he's 10! He doesn't need to know about that crap just yet,”

“It's called getting a headstart, Simon.” She mocked and gave me a quick wink. “I was his age when I was given 'The Talk’ it's called being productive.”

I don't think I want to know what 'The Talk’ is. 

Finally, Dad gives in and lets me go along with Fiona, but he expects me to be home by 9. Fiona merely rolls her eyes and agrees. She isn't driving the dark van, instead she's driving a dark blue sports car and when we got in, she turned to me and smiles.

“We’ll go for ice cream before training begins, okay, kiddo?” I nod and she takes off quickly and I have to hold on to the door of the car. When Fiona isn’t vampire hunting, she’s out driving like a maniac.

The ice cream feels more colder than usual. But that's probably because it’s fall, it's August; almost my birthday, and that means I go to Watford soon. I just have to get through my last and final year of Normal school, come into my magic, (Dad just says I’m a late bloomer. I hope he’s right) and then I'm off to a school more meant for me than any elementary school the Normals have to offer.

“So who are the buggers that have been giving you crap?” Fiona asks when she takes me to a park. We sit down on a bench, eating our ice cream. I shrug.

“Just a couple kids in my class. They make fun of me a lot.” I say. The ice cream was melting, and dripping down the sides of the cone. Suddenly, I don't feel as hungry anymore. I throw the melted cone in the garbage nearby and pull the hood of my jacket over my head. 

“Do you know why they bother you?”

“Because Father and Dad love each other.” I say, my voice a little more quiet than usual. 

Something in Fiona changes, I don't know what. Her jaw tightens and she clenches her fists that I think she's going to crush her ice cream and make a mess all over her hand if she doesn't loosen her grip. She's glaring, but not at me, she's glaring off into the distance at a tree. What did the tree ever do to her?

Fiona turns to me and wraps an arm around my shoulder, bringing me closer, she's hugging me. She doesn't say anything at first, she just holds me. Truth be told this is the first time I ever see great-aunt Fiona be soft with me, or anyone for that matter. 

“Listen to me, Kiddo,” she says, “never let those piece of shits push you just because your Daddies love each other. They have no idea that love can be in anyone’s shape or form, if your parents are two men, that’s fine; it’s not about the gender, it’s about the feelings they have for one another, and that’s all that matters, okay?”

I nod, not saying anything. My dads do love each other, every morning when I wake up, I find my parents dancing in the kitchen, listening to the same song over and over again. It's their song. They aren’t the best dancers on the block, Dad's always stepping on Father’s toes, and Father always calls his dancing godawful and then they’d laugh and share a sweet kiss. And I always think to myself, my Dads are absolutely perfect for each other.

Fiona teaches me a lot of things that day in such a short time. She teaches me how to duck and how to throw a nasty swing, she also shows me how to punch without hurting your hand. She tells me that I never strike first, let the opponent attack so that I can say it was all self-defense. No aunt should be teaching their nephew how to fight, it would look down upon.

But in my eyes, Fiona is amazing.

We do this for a couple weeks, she’ll steal me from home and say she’s taking me out for a fun day at the park or something, but in reality, she'll take me to her flat and help me in training. It was hard, but when I finally mastered it, she said I did so well, that one day I could be a vampire hunter myself.

No, I say, because I don't want to offend Father.

I thought I wouldn't have to actually beat someone up. Usually the kids would just tease me and throw my books in the dirt, or throw my lunch in the garbage and that was that. I never threw a punch, only when I absolutely needed to, when I had to. So I just waited, until today, all of Fiona’s teachings came in handy.

It's Monday, recess, and I'm sitting on the bench reading a book. It's called Bridge to Terabithia, and I have just gotten to a rather sad part when the book is ripped out my hands.

It's Jed Ross, a kid few inches taller than me with blonde hair that looks like he could be a popstar and freakishly bright green eyes. He holds my book with one hand, dangling it from a page that I'm sure, is going to rip if he doesn't stop swinging it.

“Reading again, Icarus? Don’t you have any friends around here, or did they all disappear in that hair of yours?” He says and then laughs like what he said was actually considered humor.

My dad makes jokes more funnier than his. And he’s just sour because my hair is more unique than whatever rat’s nest he has on his fathead.

“At least I can read,” I say, and that's when I learn how to sneer, just like Father does whenever he gets angry. “You probably never picked up a book in your life.” I should probably stop, kids are beginning to watch. I hate crowds.

Jed gets more angry at that comment than I realize, because before I knew it, he's throwing my book in a mud puddle not to far away from where we were.

Well it looks like Father wouldn’t be getting this book back in tip-top shape.

“You’re just as weird and freaky as your Dads,” he says, his fists clenching, That’s right, Jed, get mad, let’s see what happens. “Only kids with moms and dads should be allowed at this school, I don’t know why they let you here.”

“Probably because they have you running around and they need to look good,” I say, standing up from off the bench and folding my arms across my chest. “After all, I did get a higher grade than you on the spelling test yesterday.”

Okay, maybe I am getting more cocky, but he started it.

That seems to have done it, because before I can even process what’s happening, a fist collides with my face. I lose my footing and fall to the ground and something metallic pools in my mouth. 

Well it looks like I have a bloody nose.

By now the other kids are watching and there are girls squealing in disgust at my bloody nose and the boys are cheering Jed on. 

Perfect, I have him where I want him to be.

I let myself get angry, I let all the times they pushed me and teased me, get to the center of my anger and that seems to fuel the fire even more. I stand up and stagger for a moment before charging at Jed, tackling him to the ground, punching him in the gut. He lets out a high pitched cry and his hands go to his stomach where I had punched him and just when I was about to throw in another punch, two pair of hands clasped on my shoulders and I'm thrown on the ground. 

That's not fair. Three boys against one.

They kick me and punch me. In the stomach, my ribs, and legs. I feel defeated. I feel like I've disappointed Fiona.

But I'm not going to give up.

“Enough!” I shout, hitting Jed’s ankle and shout so loudly my throat feels raw.

I let the fire inside me grow even bigger and brighter and more stronger. I could practically smell the smoke burning from the inferno, it feels so close and so warm like I could touch it.

And then I did. 

Gold flame shoots out of my hand and lands on a patch of grass next to Jed’s feet. He jumps back and the other kids who have been watching lets out a scream and they all take off. Probably to go get a teacher.

Suddenly I feel ill. My stomach makes a weird twisting tug in the center and I felt like I'm going to throw up at any moment.

But at the same time, I feel more powerful. Like the pain is something more than the aftermath of shoes against my stomach, it feels like a lake so deep and so full of water, that I could never grow thirsty. I know exactly what this feeling is.

I have my magic.

—

“A fist at school, Nate!?” Dad says, raising his voice. We were sitting in the kitchen, after the office had my parents pick me up. “After all we taught you about being kind to others and treating others with respect, you go and get yourself in a fight?”

“It wasn't my fault! They started it,” I say, and gripped the bloody rag that was pressed against my nose so tightly I thought it would shrivel. “It was self-defense!”

Father, who had been standing near the sink with his arms folded, suddenly looks more intrigued.

“Did Fiona teach you that?”

I must have gave it away when I look away from their stare because Father lets out a laugh that sounds more scary than funny.

“Of course she did,” he says and runs a hand through his dark hair. “She’s always meddling, I swear when I see her, I’m gonna—” 

“She was only to help me with the bullies!” I says, interrupting him.

Father and Dad stopped, 

“Bullies?”

“Icarus, why didn’t you tell us? We could have helped.”

I shrug and slump back into my chair. “I didn’t want you involved.”

“Why?” Father asks, raising his stupid eyebrow. 

“Because it about-” I cover my mouth to block out the rest of the sentence in hopes they let it go. They don't, much to my demise.

“Because it’s about what?”

I sigh. Here goes nothing. 

“Because it was about you!”

They both give me a look of confusion. Which means I have to elaborate, which I really didn't want to. 

“The kids kept teasing me and bullying me because you guys are in love and they didn't like that. So aunt Fiona decided to help me stop it.”

They must have realized what happened and their expressions change. They don't look mad at me anymore, instead they let me continue on.

“And so Jed Ross and his friends started to beat me up so I told them to stop and fire shoots out of my hand and I'm sorry for fighting. I won't do it again.”

Dad and Father look at each other, as if they know and they smile before turning their attention back to me. 

“Fire? As in real fire?” Dad asks me and turns to Father and says below a whisper: “just like you.” Whatever that means.

I nod. “I think my magic finally came in.”

Their smiles grow even bigger. Dad and Father walk around the table and pull me into a hug. Dad is stroking my hair and Father kisses my forehead.

“Icarus, just because those kids were teasing you about us doesn’t mean you have to fight them. It’s best to just leave them alone, all they want is a reaction out of you, don’t give them one and they’ll leave you be.” Dad says.

“And your Dad and I know how to take care of ourselves, love,” Father adds, “if anyone wants to bully you about us, just say something and we’ll put a stop to it, okay?”

I nod and they release me from their hug. Dad ruffles my hair.

“Besides, you’ll be too busy to get into fights once you get to Watford,” Dad says and smiles. “Now that your magic is in.”

“Just don't set anyone on fire anymore, okay?”

—

I promised them that I wouldn’t get into fights after that. Turns out I'm a Fire mage, just like Father which I found really cool, but that also means I'm not allowed to play with fire until I'm 100% in control of my magic. Which I haven't quite mastered yet.

A couple days later, getting into fights didn't stop someone decided to be an ass to me again and I ended up in the principal's office with another bloody nose and sprained wrist. My punishment was that I wasn’t allowed to see aunt Fiona for two weeks. 

It didn’t last long because she kidnapped me and took me out to get a wand. Ivory with a cedar hilt. It was heavy and too big in my hand, but it was mine, and I took care of it as if it were my child.

Fiona is still awesome.


End file.
